


It's not Hanukkah without a dinosaur

by Pryderi



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryderi/pseuds/Pryderi
Summary: The gang celebrates the third Candle of Hanukka





	It's not Hanukkah without a dinosaur

When Gert heard the knock on the door she still couldn't believe it was happening.   
This is the worst idea she ever had, well technically it was Dale and Stacy's idea, and they are known for making bad decisions. Joining pride, Killing all those people, creating a genetically modified dinosaur , well that idea she rather liked.   
After they said they were going to miss the third candle of Hanukkah and go to a rare animals cheese tasting( yeah like she was going to come to that. Nice try Dale) they suggested she should invite the other Pride Kids to celebrate with them.   
And she did, as much as she loves Molly , lighting candles just the two of them is just lonely, and sad.Her friends were a bit too much into Christmas, introducing them to another tradition is going to be weird.  
She straightened her "Ugly " Hanukkah sweater took a deep breath and opened the door. Alex and Nico smiled at her from the door, behind them she could see Chase parking his car, Carolina in the seat next to him. Of course he gave her a ride.   
"Come in, come in" she murmured bitterly " Just leave your Christmas spirit at the door".   
"What's wrong with Christmas spirit?" Alex replied while hanging his coat on the hanger.  
Underneath it he was wearing a Star wars sweater, With a huge Darth Vader wool mask on it. Even Nico was wearing a black sweater with wiccan symbols on it.  
"Well, this is a Jewish house" she pointed "and you are here to celebrate Hanukkah."  
She walked them toward the living room where Molly was seating on the couch looking at dance videos. Her hat had two little bells dangling from its ears.  
"Beside" she continued" Christmas is just a holiday invented by Capitalists to exploit young children".  
Molly seemed to notice they arrived and took her headphones off " is she talking about how Christmas is just about money again" the young girl stopped her in the middle of her speech.  
"yes" Alex and Nico said at the same time. Molly was used to it after years of hearing Gert complain endlessly every time they saw a Christmas sale.   
Chase and Karolina came through the door, and chase gently placed his arm on her back. Gert rolled her eyes at the sight. If they want to be a generic heteronormative couple they can do it in private.   
" Hey guys," Chase greeted them while Karolina slipped out of his grip,Which Chase didn't seem to notice" So now that we are all here, Where's the Booze?"   
Gert gave him a stern look , "I mean the food, did you make those Jewish Hashbrowns?"   
That got her going" Why? I have to cook just because I'm a woman? Those are the worst double standards out there, it's so idiotic that most top chefs are men.so women can cook but not in restaurants? " she stepped toward him, grabbing his arm "Chase Stein, if you want 'hashbrowns' you are going to help me make them, also, they are called Latkes."   
and then she dragged him toward the kitchen, if Gert had to make some of the food he's going to at least help her. " There's donuts on the table" she yelled from the kitchen. 

"Sorry" Chase said and washed his hands" I just spent the whole day in the lab and didn't have time to grab something eat". Suddenly Gert felt regretful about her Rant, he didn't really suggest she'd be the one to cook them. She was staring at him,he wore a dark blue knit sweater that made him look so good. She unconsciously moved her hair behind her ear.  
" So" Chase broke the silence " what do we need for these 'Not Hashbrowns' "  
She giggled " we just need to grate some Potatoes and onion, mix them with a bunch of stuff and just fry them". She reached for the kitchen towel behind Chase to wipe her hands " well that’s the hang of it at least". She handed him a bunch of potatoes, a knife, and a grater. she started peeling her own pile.  
" So when do the great Gert Yorkes even have time to cook, between undermining the patriarchy and spying on our evil parents?"   
She felt herself blush at his words "Well I don't have much of a choice. Dale and Stacy are terrible cooks. I mean the worst. They make this prehistoric greens shake every morning. It's horrible." she looked at him as he grates and was surprised to see he was doing a good job." So yeah I kind of have to, or Molly will suffer from malnutrition".  
"it's nice to see you take care of Molly" he turned toward her and smiled. She could see so much warm in his eyes, he really did care about Molly. She felt herself smiling back at him,the two of them just staring at each other.  
Chase returned his look to the food at hand. " But don’t worry about malnutrition. I read on Wired , that scientists genetically modified prehistoric grains, and they are like superfood"  
" you read that article too ? "   
They got on with making the latkes, and talking about Random articles from Wired.   
~   
Nico looked at Karolina ease when Gert and Chase disappeared into the kitchen.   
"There's Donuts on the table" they heard Gert yell from the other room.   
They all looked at the table next to Molly.   
On it was a plate with a dozen Jelly donuts. Alex reached for one but instead picked up a plastic piece, " what's that? " he asked Molly.   
"oh those are dreidels" she said, swallowing a big bite of her donut" you spin them around to see who will win". The two picked a dreidel and started compeing which one will last longer.   
Nico turned her gaze back to Karolina, who just seemed distant. Karolina stared at the door to the Yorkes's backyard. She turned around, and caught Nico's Eye.  
" I'm going outside for some air" Karolina suddenly muttered,heading outside.   
Nico followed her, catching up to the tall girl.   
" Hey, are you okay ? " she Asked Karolina ,when they finally sat down on a bench at the edge of the yard. She rubbed her hands together against the cold.  
It was freezing and she really wished she still had her coat on.  
" Yeah,I was reading Gibborim texts all day.im just tired from all of this"  
" all of this? " Nico looked at her with concerned look, when she looked closely she could see dark circles around the girl's eyes.  
"I'm trying to find any mentions to the Drawings my grandfather drew." Karolina's hair was braided, and she still had her coat and scarf on" the ones with the girls, and the endless colors. I thought they were just metaphors, or religious symbols. But now, they just look like me" Karolina's voice cracked , She could feel her shake next to her.   
"Did you find anything?"   
"No, I searched all week and still nothing. Maybe I'm not reading the right stuff? I'm going through his diaries, but there are just so many of them."   
Nico grabbed Karolina's hand and squeezed it gently "I can help you search if you want"   
" really ?" Karolina replied hopefully, Nico could see a tear at the edge of her eye.  
" of course" gently bringing her other arm to wipe the tear off Karolina's cheek.  
" I just want to figure out what they were" her voice was suddenly shaking" what I really am"   
"We'll find out, you don't have to do this alone" Nico stared into the blue eyes in front of her,too mesmerized to break the look" Beside, What you are, a human being or a magic fucking rainbow. It doesn't change who you are. You are kind,and brave. And that won't ever change."  
She could feel Karolina lean in. their mouths suddenly close, and she closed the distance between them.   
Nico kissed her gently, her hand still holding Karolina's cheek, her were salty from the few tears that slipped from her eyes.   
For the first time she did not only see Karolina's light but felt it as well. The girl was magic.   
Karolina backed away from the kiss and put her head on Nico's shoulder.  
They sat like that for a few minutes and then headed back inside the warm house.   
~  
" We're finished with the latkes, lets light some candles!" Gert declared as she entered the living room only to find Alex and Molly playing with her dinosaur. " why is she up here ?"   
her face full of puzzlement " we got bored playing with the dreidels ,and Alex never saw her so we got her here so she can celebrate Hanukka with us."Molly explained cheerfully, throwing her hat for the dinosaur to catch.   
" you can stay" Gert said as she turned to talk to the creature: " But only if you act nicely" she pointed her finger in warning. " Where's Nico and " right when Karolina and Nico entered through the door " oh" .  
She smirked in a knowing smile, it took those two some time.   
Chase entered carrying the plate with latkes. Almost dropping it when he saw a dinosaur standing in the middle of the room.   
Gert placed the menorah on the table and shoved the three candles in their place.  
She lit a forth candle and started singing the traditional blessing , the others joining her for the amen. Looking at her weirdly at the sound of the foreign words.  
after all the candles were lit and in place she started a Hanukkah song, that only Molly and her seemed to know.   
They stormed the latkes, eating much to many, and throwing a few to her dinosaur.   
Despite her protests against Christmas films, they watched Home alone 2, and the creature fell asleep at her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Well this is another bad fic, but i needed an excuse to procrastinate, so here you go.


End file.
